A number of operating room table accessory devices have been developed in an attempt to protect patients from harm while they are restrained upon an operating room table during a medical procedure, and especially when the table is tipped into a head down angulation. This position is known in the industry as the Trendelenburg position, and the angle of head down tilt typically ranges from 20° to 50° with respect to a ground surface. The Trendelenburg position is often utilized when internal visualization of and access to the pelvis is required for robotic assisted laparoscopic surgery, minimally invasive surgery and traditional open surgery. When the Trendelenburg position is achieved, gravity causes the internal organs to shift toward the head thereby improving visualization and surgeon access to the pelvic anatomy. With the advent of robotic assisted laparoscopic surgery, many procedures are done in the most extreme Trendelenburg postures available from the surgical table. Even so, patient safety remains of the utmost concern.
Conventionally, surgical instruments that are used during surgical procedures by surgeons are commonly laid out on a table called a “mayo stand.” A mayo stand is often a movable table that includes a rectangular frame horizontally cantilevered from an upstanding leg. A fixed or movable base at the bottom of the upstanding leg to provides stability and often mobility to the mayo stand. A removable or non-removable instrument tray is supported at the upper end of the frame. A sterile material may cover the instrument tray. During a surgical procedure, the sterile mayo stand is moved close to the surgical site so that the instruments and other supplies placed on the tray may be readily available to the surgeon directly or to an assistant that hands the requested instrument to the surgeon.
This instant invention results from an attempt to provide an innovative device that eliminates or minimizes intraprocedural patient injury, provides a stable and secure surface for the temporary storage of surgical instruments, meets or exceeds the clinical guidelines in the medical literature regarding needs for safety, and provides fast and easy anesthesia access and exposure.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description present example and explanatory embodiments of the invention, and are intended to provide an overview or framework for understanding the nature and character of the invention as it is claimed. The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention and are incorporated into and constitute a part of this specification. The drawings, photographs, and attachments illustrate various example embodiments of the invention, and together with the description, serve to explain the principles and operations of the invention.